


Spezzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya resta sempre pericoloso.Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Run Devil Run; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR7RlvjsplA&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&index=27.Scritto per il P0rnfest.Prompt:DURARARA!!	Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima	Izaya [sedia a rotelle opzionale], ha bisogno di una guardia del corpo e chi meglio del uomo più forte di Ikebukuro?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Brace di passione [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032062
Kudos: 2





	Spezzato

Shizuo aveva sfondato la porta della casa con un calcio, tra le braccia teneva ciò che rimaneva di un segnale strada, dal tubo ripiegato su se stesso.

“Izayaaaaa!” sbraitò. Avanzò a passo deciso. “Che diamine di trucco hai ideato questa volta, maledetto?” ringhiò.

Izaya fece un giro con la sedia a rotelle e allargò le braccia, scrollando le spalle sottili.

“Come vedi non c’è trucco e non c’è inganno”. Gli fece l’occhiolino, piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso derisorio. “Anche il diavolo può essere toccato dal dolore”.

Shizuo gli diede un calcio, la sedia a rotelle si ribaltò e Izaya cadde a terra, strisciò carponi. “Non sei affatto simpatico, lo sai? Dovrò darti un’educazione, prima o poi, animaletto selvatico”.

Lo guardò con aria dapprima confusa e poi sconvolta, impallidendo. Il cartellone cadde per terra con un tonfo metallico.

“Sei davvero rimasto paralizzato” esalò.

< Credevo fosse un suo modo per entrare nella mia testa e rendermi vulnerabile. Da sempre il mio terrore è che prima o poi qualche osso importante, come la spina dorsale, non mi si aggiusti. Ho il terrore di rimanere bloccato in sedia a rotelle > pensò, respirando affannosamente.

“Sono diventato inutile per la mafia. Così debole e vulnerabile…” gli disse Orihara.

Le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono. “Che sciocchi. Non si rendono conto che la mia arma migliore è il cervello e quello funziona ancora perfettamente”.

Shizuo sospirò pesantemente, si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li mise nella tasca del completo elegante.

“Ho comunque bisogno di una guarda del corpo, al momento, e chi meglio del uomo più forte di Ikebukuro?” domandò Izaya, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli mori. “Le mie sorelline sono al sicuro. Non devi temere per loro.

Qui ci siamo solo io e te” sussurrò.

Shizuo digrignò i denti e lo sollevò da sotto le braccia, caricandoselo in spalla.

“Oh, come sei premuroso” cinguettò Izaya.

Shizuo rialzò la sedia a rotelle. “Zitto o ti lancio dalla finestra” ruggì. Accomodò Orihara sulla sedia a rotelle, posando le mani sui fianchi e scosse il capo. Spurò a terra la sigaretta e la pestò sotto i piedi.

Izaya piegò di lato il capo. “Devo dedurre che ora che sono un disabile non mi troverai più attraente come prima. Ti faccio pena?” domandò.

Shizuo lo afferrò per i capelli, facendogli piegare la testa all’indietro.

“Non dire sciocchezze” ringhiò.

Izaya ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Merda…”. Shizuo s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, baciandolo sulle labbra.

Izaya gliele morse, estrasse un pugnale e glielo puntò alla gola. “Non sono così impotente come credono”.

“Maledizione, come hai fatto a ridurti così? Perché diamine non ci tieni mai a te?” ruggì Shizuo. Gli morse il collo pallido, il sangue che colava dal suo labbro spaccato, inciso dai denti dell’altro, si mischiò alle gocce che sgorgarono dalla cute pallidissima di Izaya.

“Ti credi tanto intelligente, ma sei un’idiota”. Shizuo lo baciò con foga, ancora e ancora, ripetutamente, intrecciando le loro lingue, mozzandogli il fiato.

Con mani tremanti, Izaya lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“No, non così… Non adesso… con te in queste condizioni” ruggì Shizuo.

“Allora iniziavi…” sibilò Orihara, riprendendo fiato con grandi boccate.

Shizuo gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, lo leccò all’altezza dell’intimo, inumidendogli i boxer di saliva.

“Ho un’altra idea” ruggì Heiwajima.

Izaya ridacchiò. “Non credevo sapessi avere delle iniziative così interessanti” cinguettò.

Shizuo gli sfilò i boxer e gli prese il membro in bocca, lo stuzzicò con la lingua fino a fargli sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere. Iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, cercando di prenderlo in bocca.

Izaya si aggrappò ai braccioli del sedile, non riusciva a muovere il bacino. Ansimò rumorosamente, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni di piacere. Il sudore scivolò lungo il suo viso, i suoi occhi si muoveva sotto le sue palpebre chiuse.

\- Animalesco, come piace a me. Ci manca poco che me lo stacchi a morsi -. Scoppiò a ridere, mentre iniziava a gridare di piacere, artigliandosi ai braccioli.

Shizuo si concentrò, avvertendo la propria eccitazione crescere.

\- Dannato. Lo so che non smetterai mai di essere pericoloso. Un demone è sempre tale – pensò.


End file.
